The Quest to save the Clans
by Stepping on Leprechauns
Summary: 4 clan cats have to go on a quest to find the 4 rogues who have the power to save the clans. They will face many perils and have to come back quickly or a war will start, so evil not even a kit will live to remember the clans... Bad summary, good story!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am sorry to report that I do not own the Warriors series. ****I wish.**

**Hey, please respond with a cat, its relatives, its clan (ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan) its looks and its personality!**

Prologue

A blue-gray she-cat with piercing blue eyes stood next to moonpool. Three other cats stood with her. There was a tom with a pelt like a flame, another queen with a broad flattened face and a small light brown tabby with white paws, a white chest and bright, intelligent, amber, eyes. These were the two greatest leaders and two greatest medicine cats in the history of ThunderClan. The blue-gray queen got to her paws and spoke.

"The Clans are getting more and more hostile towards each other. Somehow we must stop this. If not, the Clans will kill each other and there will be no Clan cat left living," she said in a clear loud voice that rang around the clearing.

The fire colored tom stood and looked at the queen with questioning eyes. "But Bluestar," he said. "What can we do? It's not like we can tell them to have a daytime gathering like we once did. That was a good idea though on Sandstorm's part, though."

It was the brown tabby who answered, "Firestar, do you remember Tigerstar?" She paused as Firestar shuddered as he remembered his murderous enemy. "Well besides for Sasha and Goldenflower, he mated with another queen. His descendants from that queen are still living today and they can restore peace throughout the Clans."

The broad faced she-cat nodded. "Leafpool is right, Firestar. We have to send a quest to a cat, or cats, to go get them," she murmured.

"Well," said Bluestar. "It looks like it's time for a meeting…"

We are once again at moonpool, but this time there are 4 different cats. One was Firestar, the flame colored tom, one was a black and white WindClan tom with an unusually long tail, one was a huge, bracken colored tabby with green eyes and a crooked jaw from RiverClan, and one was a large, patchy-furred dark brown tabby. Surrounding them was the whole of StarClan.

Each of the 4 great leaders knew why they were there.

"It is time to once again assign a prophecy and a quest to 4 cats," said Firestar. "From ThunderClan will be Firesong." In the moonpool was the image of a young orange warrior, curled asleep in her nest.

The huge crooked-jawed tabby stepped forward and spoke, his rumbling voice echoing off the large stones, "For RiverClan, Rushingbrook." In the moonpool shone an image of a pure black cat lying in her nest, her ice blue eyes open and staring into nothing.

The cat from WindClan looked around at the cats and said, "WindClan will have Thrushwing." The image of a newly named, tortoiseshell, warrior, sitting vigil glowed softly in the pool. A few cats threw disapproving glances at each other. The WindClan leader looked at the cats and said, "I know what you're thinking. 'A cats whose hasn't even been a warrior for a day?!' But Thrushwing had been an apprentice for far too long!"

The last leader simply cried, "Tigerpaw!" Shocked murmurs rippled through the crowd as a gray and black tabby with orange paws and an orange chest appeared in the moonpool.

"An apprentice, Raggedstar! Are you sure it's wise?" A sleek, black, WindClan warrior asked.

"You, of all cats, Crowfeather, I thought would understand! Do you not remember that you were an apprentice on your quest? Look at you now!" yowled Raggedstar.

"Yes, look at me now," Crowfeather replied coldly. He closed his eyes, trying not to dwell too much on the past. Two cats, Leafpool and a silvery RiverClan queen, Feathertail, looked away.

Sensing the uncomfortable atmosphere, Bluestar stepped forth and cried, "Firestar, Raggedstar, Crookedstar and Tallstar have made their decisions. So it shall be!"

**A/N: The next chapter may not come in a while. I need to think of names (I only have the cats on the quest names) and stuff and also need to get the one's you give to me. Remember I want**

**Name:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Relatives:**

**Other:**

**The first 4 entries with the names and stuff get to be the cats that will restore peace.**

**-Flamesong**


	2. Chapter 1, Firesong

**Disclaimer: I don't own any published book****. Why do you all keep thinking I do?!**

**Please read and respond. I'm doing my best with these!**

**Firesong's POV**

A cold wind swept around me, chilling me down to the bone, even through my thick, flame colored pelt. The scent of unknown cats filled my nostrils and I looked around the dark forest wondering where I was. I was in an unfamiliar place, a place that, I knew, was not my territory, but I also knew I was not in danger. Suddenly the bushes in front of me lit up and three cats carrying the stars in their fur approached me. Two were toms and one was a queen. The queen was blue-gray with blue eyes. The first tom looked just like me, with the same fiery coat and green eyes. The last cat looked exactly like my brother, Thornclaw. They both had intelligent amber eyes, dark brown tabby coats and broad, muscular shoulders.

The flame colored tom stepped up to me and spoke, "Hello Firesong, I am Firestar. These are Bluestar and Bramblestar." **(A/N: Yes Bramblestar is Firestar's deputy Brambleclaw.) **

Bluestar stepped forth and said, "Young one, we carry a message from StarClan."

"On the night when there is no moon you and 3 other cats will come together at the gathering place. Go the opposite way of the setting sun, following the way the sun rises. Go until you find the cats to save the clans. Be swift, or the upcoming trouble will destroy the clans…" said Bramblestar. Then the three greatest leaders of ThunderClan and the forest around them slowly faded away.

My eyes flickered open. It was still night so I decided that I would go outside and see the progress of the moon. A chill ran through me as I saw the moon was just a cat scratch in the sky. That means that I would have to go to the gathering place tomorrow. Bramblestar's words echoed through my head. "The upcoming trouble will destroy the clans…" I stepped back in the den, vowing to myself that I would memorize each cat's face, just in case I didn't come back in time.

First I looked at Thornclaw, my brother. He looked like Bramblestar's duplicate. I knew that we were Bramblestar's and Squirrelflight's descendents. Next I looked at the deputy, Lightningheart, a black cat with a white streak on his chest. Then vicious Bloodclaw, a bulky red cat, docile Silvertail, a very fluffy silver tabby, her mate, solitary Owlscratch, an ashy gray tom with long scars all over him from when he attacked the owl that killed his kit half-brother, quick Foxfoot, sneaky red she-cat, Moletail, a plump brown tom and lastly Smokepelt, a smoky black she-cat.

I left the warriors den and gazed at the apprentices. Dovepaw, a pure white she-cat, her brother, Crowpaw, a pure black tom, his brother, annoying Spotpaw, a black and white tom and Flitpaw, an orange tabby she-cat. My next visit was to the medicine den. There were 2 cats, Cloudreader, a fluffy white tom and Fernpaw, a light gray she-cat.

I slipped in the nursery and I was struck by the serene peace of it. The black queen, Raventail, was curled around 4 kits, white Frostkit, black Blackkit, white Snowkit, and white Lightkit. These were the younger siblings of Dovepaw, Crowpaw and Flitpaw. The other queen was my mom, Flamefur. We were identical. Flamefur's 2 kits were piled on top of her. My brother and sister were Tigerkit and Brownkit. They looked just like Thornclaw. Lastly I peered in the leaders den. Our leader was Fawnstar, a ferociously loyal cream colored she-cat. I crept back to my nest, settled my head and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Hi! Please read and respond! Next I'm doing Thrushwing's POV (the WindClan cat.) Thank you to Snaketail the First, Harry Potter 101 and Hidden Music.**

**-Flamesong**


	3. Chapter 2 Thrushwing

Thrushwing's POV

I sat next to my sister, Silverheart. She was so excited. Soon the sun would rise and she would tell me how excited she was, but we really didn't need to do that. In the Clans history there was only two sisters whose connections could be compared to ours. Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Of course WindClan knew about this connection. Their story was greatly intertwined with the Crowfeather's story. I felt an unsuspected tang of pity for him. He had such a horrible life. Filled with love and heartbreak. Of course out of the journey cats, the one who ended up unhappy was the one from WindClan. Suddenly, the winds changed and an unexpected smell assaulted my senses. It was definitely cat, bad, but not ShadowClan bad. Rogue, probably. It wasn't soft like kittypets normally are. The smell came from a small bush. Silverheart looked at me and we nodded. We had just agreed not to say anything until sunrise. It wasn't that far away and we could handle some mangy rogue anyway.

A black furry creature bulleted towards us out of a scrawny heather bush. I ran and collided with him headfirst. He tumbled to the ground and out of the air flew Sliverheart, landing on the rogue's side. He caught her leg in his teeth and she sprang off. He flipped up and raked his caws down her side. I knew it killed her to bear it in silence, but we could not break the traditions of keeping quiet till the sun rises. I knew how it hurt her because shadows of agony ripped through my side. In anger I sprang at the cat and landed on his back. I sunk my claws into him to keep a steady grip. I bit down hard into his scruff, not hard enough to kill him or any thing, but causing blood. His yowl of pain was double as loud because Silverheart had chomped down upon his tail. It was loud enough to get Snaketail, my former mentor, with Icepelt, Silverheart's former mentor, over to us just as we let the loner go screeching across the moor. Snaketail hissed angrily.

"Inky," she spat. "Good job, Silverheart, Thrushwing. Look, the sun's coming up. Icepelt; stay here acting as guard and you two come with me to make sure that loner gets off our territory." We caught up with the rogue pretty quickly, seeing as WindClan has the fastest cats ever and at one point the tom had started walking. When we caught up to him he flipped around and I was sure he was about to start fighting again, but he didn't.

"Stripes!" he sneered. "Fancy meeting you here." Stripes? Who was he talking to?

"Inky," Snaketail growled. "My name is Snaketail now."

"Inky!" the rogue said, feigning surprise. "Why, you used to call me father, Snakestripe or whatever it is."

"I disowned you when you started attacking my family." Snaketail's words confused me.

Now Inky was really angry, "I am your family. These cats, the way you live, for them it's real, for you, for you it's a game you play to pretend you belong somewhere, to pretend you're important. Didn't fit in with the rogues, to hard for you, kittypets; too horrible food, loners were to boring, so you go here. The last place to go." By the end he was sneering again.

When Snaketail spoke, she was trembling with fury. "My family is here. My home. My kits. My apprentices. My happiness. My mate. And you have to leave now." Inky turned and fled and we chased him to the RiverCan border.

Snaketail turned to us, "That's my father, Inky. Stupid cat. When I abandoned him for the clans, he took to attacking patrols and whatnot to occupy his free time. I used to be called Stripes. Hated that name, naturally." Wow, I thought.

"Come, we must get you a nest in the warriors den. Then you could have a nap. You deserve it."

I had planned to chat with Silverheart but as soon as I sank down into the nest I was asleep.

I was baack in the moorland with the moon shining brightly over head. The thing was, I was unfamiliar with this territory and the smell hanging around it. A black and white cat with a long tail, accompanied by a slim, all black cat approached me.

"Do you know who we are?" the black one asked.

I did. "Tallstar and Crowfeather."

Crowfeather nodded. "Yes. Remember the legends of me. The Great Quest?"

"Yes!" I breathed.

"Well then," Crowfeather purred. "When we look at the clans future, it is chocked with many horrors and violence." His voice was no longer happy. "If you and three other cats don't meet at the Gathering Place on the night with no moon, all hope will be destroyed. As it is, if you don't hurry up the clans will perish." A shiver ran through me. Then the two cats faded away. Suddenly the darkness came upon me until I could see nothing at all. Then I woke up.


	4. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any published books…**

Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

Leader

Fawnstar- fiercely loyal cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy

Lightningheart- strong black tom with white streak on chest

**Apprentice:** Flitpaw

Medicine Cat

Cloudreader- longhaired white tom, very peaceful and serene

**Apprentice: **Fernpaw- dusty gray she-cat

Warriors

Firesong- fierce flame colored she-cat

Thornclaw- muscular dark brown tabby tom

Bloodclaw- dark red vicious tom

**Apprentice: **Dovepaw

Silvertail- sweet fluffy silver she-cat (bad fighter though, relies a lot on Owlscratch, her mate)

Owlscratch- ashy gray tom with scars from killing the owl that killed his half-brother

Foxfoot- mischievous foxy red she-cat, quickest in Clan

**Apprentice: **Spotpaw

Hawkwing- pure white tom

Moletail- plump brown tom

Smokepelt- smoky black she-cat, loves to hunt

**Apprentice: **Crowpaw

Apprentices

Dovepaw- pure white she-cat, gentle exterior though inside very fierce

Crowpaw- rude black tom very small

Spotpaw- slow black and white tom, not good hunter, amazing fighter

Flitpaw- orange tabby she-cat, very fierce, best apprentice at hunting and tied with Spotpaw as best apprentice at fighting

Queens

Raventail- pure black she-cat, mother of Frostkit, Blackkit, Snowkit and Lightkit, mated with Tornfoot

Flamefur- fire-colored mother of Tigerkit and Brownkit, mate died recently of disease

Elders

Tornfoot- Raventail's mate, should be warrior for long, long, time but has a recently paralyzed leg, pure white, Hawkwing's brother

Flyingheart- old gray tabby she-cat, used to be fastest but not for a long while

**WindClan**

Leader

Scorchstar- black fierce (cruel to other clans) tom

Deputy

Sunfoot- golden, very kind tom, balances out Scorchstar's cruelness

Medicine Cat

Howlingwind- pale gray tom

**Apprentice: **Screechpaw- mysterious tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors

Thrushwing- tortoiseshell brave she-cat with golden eyes

Silverheart- gentle and fierce silver tabby she-cat, unusual jade green eyes

Longscar- dark brown tom with scars across his face

Nightflower- cruel but very loyal black she-cat (Scorchstar's sister)

**Apprentice: **Hawkpaw

Waspsting- huge dark gray tom with unusually long claws, pale green eyes

**Apprentice: **Flyingpaw

Wildear- obnoxious calico that loves to tease other cats

Snaketail- gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes and a long tail, quiet and gentle, used to be a loner

Asheye- pale gray tom, one eye blind from cinder that fell into it in a fire, one pale yellow eye

Flamestorm- gentle ginger tom with teal eyes, very sad since the death of his mate, Adderpelt

Icepelt- loyal but hostile white tom with ice blue eyes

Apprentices

Flyingpaw- creamy white short she-cat

Hawkpaw- gray and cream spotted tom

Queens

Raintail- cream she-cat, nursing Treekit and Nightkit for Snaketail because Snaketail couldn't, mate is Asheye

Moonpelt- Fluffy sliver serene pregnant tabby with amber eyes, mate is Sunfoot

Elders

Shadowhead- white tom with dark gray head

Spotpelt- raggedy, once beautiful black and white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader

Mistystar- kind, small dusty gray she-cat

Deputy

Shadowtail- big black tom

Medicine Cat

Moonrise- black she-cat with white circle on her back

Warriors

Rushingbrook- confident fierce pure black cat she-cat with ice blue eyes

Ravenleaf- pure black tom with ice blue eyes

Racingstream- pure black she-cat with emerald green eyes

**Apprentice: **Sunpaw

Fishtail- slight brown tom, best swimmer

Silverfeather- silver fluffy she-cat (unknown descendant of Stormfur)

Iceclaw- white tom

**Apprentice: **Scratchpaw

Bluestream- bluish she-cat

Mudcall- big dark brown tom

**Apprentice: **Frogpaw

Snowstorm- gray she-cat with white flecks

Apprentices

Sunpaw- yellowish orange tom

Frogpaw- brown she-cat

Scratchpaw- light brown tabby she-cat

Queens

Lionfur- golden pregnant she-cat, refuses to say who her mate is, but everyone suspects Fishtail

Heatherheart- light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes, mother of Dirtkit and Dustkit, mate is Mudcall

Toadleap- pregnant gray she-cat, mate, ironically, drowned (no cat can swim in river during a storm)

Elders

Noear- raggedy gray tom with one ear, lost it while he was already an elder, didn't care when they changed his name

**ShadowClan**

Leader

Dawnstar- black she cat with golden legs and chest

Deputy

Longclaw- dark gray tom with unusually long claws, almost time for him to go to the elders

Medicine Cat

Soulwhisper- black she-cat with white around her eyes and ears, long tail, used to be a warrior until mate died in battle

Warriors

Yellowtooth- good fighter, blind in one eye, almost yellowish tom, young

**Apprentice: **Tigerpaw

Strongclaw- huge golden tom with black legs and chest (Dawnstar's brother)

Shadowpelt- slight pure black she-cat, pops up unexpectedly and can almost disappear into shadows, Strongclaw's mate

Fernfoot- smoky gray she-cat

**Apprentice: **Bluepaw

Snowtail- unusually pure white tom, no one knows who his father is, suspected to be Hawkwing from ThunderCan, mother dead

Rockpelt- very muscular dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice: **Fiercepaw

Blackspot- black and gray spotted tom

Swampfoot- muddy brown and bluish gray she-cat

Puddlefoot- blue-gray tom with dark gray feet

Apprentices

Tigerpaw- strong black and gray tabby with orange paws and chest

Fiercepaw- black she-cat with glowing amber eyes

Bluepaw- blue-gray she-cat

Queens

Leopardclaw- white and black striped she-cat with piercing green eyes, kits, Lionkit, Firekit, Rainkit and Cheetahkit, are nearly out of the nursery, probably will become deputy once Longclaw retires., Rainkit has red eyes, mate is Yellowtooth

Rosefur- musky brown pregnant she-cat

Elders

Raggedpelt- tortoiseshell tom

Lionmane- very old she-cat, Strongclaw's mother

**A/N: I just thought that you might want to see the allegiances. Actually I got the idea from a review. These cats are all my creations except: Wildear, Snaketail, Icepelt, Ravenleaf, Soulwhisper, Yellowtooth and Leopardclaw. Thanks to all who gave me cats, if I failed to mention yours in this authors note tell me in your review and I will make sure I'll mention it in the next chapter. Please, please review this story! I realize that the allegiances are kind of late and I apologize. –Flamesong **


	5. Author's note

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry to say this, but it'll be about 500 years between every update because I currently have the biggest schedule known to man. Tons of homework, writing a book, school play, a ballet show (but I might be kicked out of that due to the fact I can't come to class every Wednesday…). You see? I have ****a lot**** to do these days… -Flamesong**


	6. Chapter 3, Rushingbrook

**A/N: I forgot to mention that Wildear, Adderpelt and Flamestorm are Snaketail the First's cats, too. I also forgot to put a cat in the Allegiances. Her name is Songstream from RiverClan and she is a jet black female with dark violet eyes.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat that I don't own Warriors!!!! It's like talking to a wall!**

**Rushingbrook's POV**

"Oh, isn't it such a lovely sunset?" Ravenice breathed in my ear. We sat, staring at the gorgeous reds, oranges and purples of the softly falling sun.

"Yes mother, it is the most amazing thing I've seen in a long time." I nodded.

"Rushingpaw?" the pure black cat sitting beside me asked, suddenly concerned. "Where's Ravenpaw?" I was about to shrug, but it wasn't needed. At that moment Ravenpaw came shooting out of the blue. Behind him, jaws slavering, a fox followed.

As he spotted us he cried, "Mother, Rushingpaw! Help me!" My mother, Ravenice, leapt to her feet.

"Go to the camp and get help. I'll fight off the fox," she said, already racing forth.

"Mother! Don't try to fight it alone! It'll kill you!" I cried.

"Then it will kill your brother. GO!" I turned away from them and raced toward the RiverClan camp. When I came back with warriors following me, I saw the black silhouette of a graceful cat fighting fiercely against the black silhouette of a huge, hungry fox. Cowering behind them was a tiny cat, shrinking back, too scared to help. The fear fluttered through my heart.

Then, I stopped. Mistytail, Silverfeather, Iceclaw, Darkcloud and Foxstar swept past me. They brought a breeze that brushed my fur, but it didn't matter. I knew. I knew what was about to happen seconds before it happened. I knew what was about to happen and I knew there was nothing anyone could do about it. I stopped. My sister, Racingpaw, stopped behind me and silently placed her tail on my shoulder.

We watched as the fox snapped his jaws on either of her sides. He picked her up, then put her down, placing his paw on her head and snapped his head up. Breaking her neck. Killing her.

My eyes opened, the fear still fresh in my heart. It was a long time ago, I reminded myself. Things have happened since then. Foxstar died, making Mistytail into our leader, Misystar. Darkcloud became an elder, lost an ear and became Noear. My siblings and I became warriors. Now we were Rushingbrook, Racingstream and Ravenleaf.

I thought about how I had acted in response to my mother's death. I had been unusually close to her but still, I had probably overreacted. I tried to run off after the fox after it had killed her, but the other cats had held me back. I tried to fight my way out of it but it didn't work. I was fighting three warriors. After a while they let me go and I bolted into the dark forest, searching, searching for her and the fox that killed her. But Ravenice had disappeared. Her scent trailed into ShadowClan territory. Even I couldn't go over borders. I slept at the border that night and came back to camp without food. For the next few days, I only ate enough to survive. I didn't clean my fur and barely spoke. My best friend Songpaw **(A/N: Yes, Songpaw is Songstream)** helped me a lot. Soon, I spoke a little more, but I'm still very disliked. I really only have ne good friend, Songstream. I'm just a shadow of the popular cat I once was. I became a lot meaner then I was after my mother died. I still never plan to talk to Ravenleaf again. He was the reason my mother died after all.

I rolled over in my nest and fell back into a deep sleep. This time in my dream I was met by a pure black cat with ice blue eyes. Ravenice, my mother. She stopped me right before I opened my mouth to speak.

"Rushingbrook. Do you remember the stories that the elders told you when you were a kit? Do you remember the ones about the Great Quest?" I silently nodded.

"Well, this is going to be something similar to that. When the moon chooses not to come out, you will have to a few other cats at he Gathering place. The future of the Clans is in grave peril and you are on of e few cats chosen to help save them. Please do this. For me…" And with that the wind blew her away and my eyes flew open. The moon was a mere cat scratch in the sky. Great StarClan, I thought. I just can't get a good nights sleep tonight.

**A/N: Next cat is (drum roll) Tigerpaw. Hi Tigerpaw! Sorry that it's taking like hundreds of years for me to update. I'm very sorry. Not much to say. Have a nice day!!!!!! –Flamesong******


	7. Chapter 4, Tigerpaw

**Disclaimer: Hello out there all my adoring fans!! I just want to let you know I don't own anything!! Why do you people insist that I must repeat this all the time?!!!!!**

**Tigerpaw's POV**

I could not get to sleep that night. All I could think of was that when I was a warrior, I was going to suck. How could Bluepaw best me in a mock battle?! I'm older, bigger and stronger! If little runts like Bluepaw could best me, how could I tear a ThunderClan warrior to shreds when he steals prey from our territory?! I shifted around in my nest yet again and rolled into the offender. She woke up and eyed me distastefully.

"Can you not?! Some of us our trying to get to sleep here!" she growled rudely.

"Yeah, I'm sure Fiercepaw's very tired, so could you not speak so loudly?" I retorted. Though I may not be too amazing in battle, I was still the best when it came to comebacks. Bluepaw just rolled her eyes and turned to face away from me. Ugh, I just knew I wasn't going to get to sleep around here, so I decided to take a walk.

Once I heard Bluepaw's breath even out into a sleeping rumble, I silently slipped past the nursery and out the entrance. Blackspot, who was on guard, looked at me oddly but I told him I couldn't sleep and wanted to hunt and brushed by him without another word. Though that was a plan I came up with on the spot to get Blackspot off my back, hunting right now sounded good, so I'd do that. After wandering aimlessly for a while, I came across a faint smell of snake. Mmmmmmm, snake, I thought. I was famished and snake was one of my favorites, right up there with mice. I skulked silently in the shadows, keeping well away from any possible light the cat-scratch moon could have given off and soon came to my prey. Slowly, carefully, slowly, carefully, I snuck up on my snake and at the last minute I pounced on it. Tricky rabbit-brains that they were, it slipped out off my paws. I caught it hooked around my foot and tossed it as high as I could and as it fell I captured it in my deadly fangs. Killing a snake was the hardest part of all. You had three options: Number one, press down hard until break skin and bone. It can't move once its spine is broken. That can be a problem because its skin is tough and the snake is wriggling around like anything and will worm its way out of you grasp soon. Next, you could shake you head as fast and hard as you can, somehow shocking it to death. This is my least favorite because when I was learning how to kill a snake this way, it accidently flew out of my grip into the air and landed a few fox-lengths away, next to its hidey-hole where it quickly slithered away. My personal favorite, and the way I was using now, is to throw it up to stun it and run over to a tree and give it whack on its neck. That's the quickest and easiest way to kill a snake.

Once my snake was dead I knew I should bring it back to camp, but another thought stealthily intercepted that one. It was green-leaf, prey was running really well and I was starving and bound to catch something else. I could eat this snake. And so I started eating it, first ripping off its tough skin and then getting at the lovely inside meat. Don't think that I was going to waste the skin! Oh no, never. Our medicine cat uses snake, toad and lizard skins for, uh, medicine things, I guess. I'm no medicine cat. I dragged the skin with me until I found an amazingly delicious aroma. A mouse! Those are far and few in between here so I knew I had to go after it. What luck I was having!

After killing the mouse, an easy task, and finding another snake and a toad in a space of a few minutes I was drowsy and wanted to rest. I dragged my precious prey down to the lake shore and buried it next to a huge boulder. I bunched up my muscles and let go, enjoying the feeling of power that I always got when I jumped. I curled up on the slight indent of the comfortably cool rock and stared out over the lake, reflecting my ancestors in the sky. Wow, there were a lot of them, I thought. The whole of StarClan must be reflected in that lake. My hunting skills had soon chased away any doubts I had about being a good warrior. After we all have off days. I'll just beat her tomorrow, I thought vaguely. Soon I let the empty darkness of sleep overtake me.

I was standing in an unfamiliar swamp and wondering how I got there. Then, in the distance a big brown cat with a ragged pelt raced up to me.

"I'm Raggedstar," he panted. "The night there is no moon, go to the Gathering place and meet the other three saving cats. You'll learn more there. Go swiftly, or the clans will be extinguished!" Just then Raggedstar evaporated and so did the land around him. I was sinking into the darkness, unable to move and with the paralyzing black came panic. I was strong! I refused give up!!! I struggled and struggled-and tumbled off my rock.

Getting up and spitting sand out of my mouth I realized it was morning. Great StarClan! I was out all night! I never meant to do that! I felt like I hadn't slept at all-how could it have been all night! I tiredly slumped against the rock, but leapt away with a yowl of pain. The rock was burning! I remembered how cool it was the past night and marveled at how it had gotten that way. Then, with my now old prey in tow I stumbled off into the forest, where I met a thankful Fiercepaw who had been out looking for me. A search had just begun and she was the only cat to have found my trail and was now following it. When she asked me where I was, I had merely told her I couldn't sleep so I hunted and fell asleep by the lake. She helped me bring back my prize and I went straight to fighting practice-where I beat Bluepaw, thank StarClan! I mean, something big was going to happen-I didn't know what it was, but I could feel it in my bones. Something life-altering. Tonight was the night of the no moon after all! This could be my last chance to beat her!

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Now, anyone who read this chapter, review-quick, before I set my fiercest warriors (Rushingbrook, Tigerpaw, Firesong and Thrushwing) on you! Mwahaha!!!!!! :D :3**

**-Flamesong**


	8. Chapter 5, Firesong again

**Disclaimer: Bonjour, bonjour, salut, salut!!!!!!!!!!!! ****(I'm being French.) Non, je …uh…how do you say I don't own warriors in French? ('Je' means 'I' en Français. ****'Bonjour' means hello en Français. 'Salut' means hi, en français. 'En Français' means 'in French' en Français. ****Wow, this is getting messed up…)**

**Firesong's POV**

An unusually cold breeze swept through the ravine. I shuddered. It was Greenleaf. It wasn't supposed to be cold! I slipped out of the camp in an unseen route, a way that I found when I was a kit, a misbehaved miscreant, always looking for ways to stir trouble (at least, that's what I've been told…) Any way, back then I found this little escape route that no one knew about, though I could see some cat had found it and used it a lot, because the ground was slightly smooth. It was behind a bunch of brambles, the rock crumbled away to reveal a path leading up to the edge of the ravine. **(A/N: Yes, this is the secret path that Squirrelflight and her lot knew about, that Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf only discovered in the fire. It has been long forgotten.) **Quickly and silently, I streaked across ThunderClan territory without out trial, although I did run into a tree in my haste. (Hey, it was dark!)

With my head still aching, I hovered by the WindClan border wondering which way to go. With a shrug I followed the two foxlengths by the lake rule, and hoped it still applied when not on the full moon. It's not like anycat could see me, anyway. It was the darkest night of the moon for StarClan's sake! Still, I ran as fast as possible, so to avoid getting caught. I hoped it would rain, to wash away my scent. At one point, I slowed to catch my breath, and I swear I saw two glowing amber eyes watching me from a shadow cast by the one tree this far into WindClan territory. With refreshed panic beating in my head, I took up my previous, exhausting pace.

I eventually got to the twoleg/horseplace, skirted around the marsh and got to the fallen tree, of which I was highly dubious. The air was moist and when I leaped up onto the tree, it was slick and wet. Also; I could barely see the whiskers in front of my face. It wasn't like the full moon, where there's light! _I'll probably have better luck swimming to island! What was StarClan thinking?!_ I thought.

Growling in concentration, I dug my claws into the tree, only sheathing claws on one paw at a time, just allowing myself to move forward. Finally, I stumbled off the tree and ran to the clearing to find-nothing. No one was there. How inconsiderate!

With an amused purr, I climbed the big tree and stopped on one of the four branches.

"ThunderClan is quite well," I yowled, pretending to be Firestar, great leader to ThunderClan. (I'm actually quite close. All that needs to happen is Fawnstar has to name me deputy, and then proceed to die. That'd be quite sad though…) "I have become leader after our previous leader's tragic death. Now, I must report something to all of you. ThunderClan is the best clan ever! Yeah, take that you stupid pieces of mouse du-auuuuuuuugh!!!!!!!" I spotted a pair of bright amber eyes, watching me. Startled, I gave a little hop, and felt myself start to plummet to the ground.

**A/N: Duh duh duh duuuuuuh! (A bit of dramatic music there!) **

**So…you like? I do hope so. Please review. Pretty, pretty, pleeeeeeease? I'll get really depressed if you don't. Really, really depressed. I'm currently rereading the Warriors series. As I read the first one, I couldn't help but think, awwww, little, young Graypaw and Firepaw are sooooo cute. It's so sad that Firepaw grew up to be super annoying/obnoxious (this change happened when he became the 'perfect' leader and stopped making mistakes.) I also thought that it's so sad that Lionheart and Whitestorm are two of my favorite characters from these books and neither of which are ever featured and both of which die very soon after they are made deputy. Really?! Whitestorm deserves his own series. Another sad thing is that when you look at the allegiances from the first book, if you put the Leader, Medicine Cat, Deputy and Warriors together, only one out of eleven of them actually live past the first series. **

**So long,**

**-Flamesong ;) ;P**


End file.
